Come What May
by gingasnappaz
Summary: A Delena one shot based on the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. I don't own the song, nor do I own the movie.


_Never knew I could feel this way._

_Like I've never seen the sky before. _

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I love you more and more._

Damon never realized how beautiful Elena Gilbert was until he saw her at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He knew that he had always loved her, but he never knew that seeing her look that way would make him love her more. It's like the sky was a deeper blue when he looked at her. He wanted to walk right up to her and kiss her, and never stop. He fell in love with her even more that night.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

_But I love you until the end of time._

Damon knew that Stefan loved Elena, but at that very moment, he didn't care. All he knew was that he would give Elena the life she had always wanted. His hear was about to beat out of his chest. When it was Elena's turn to walk down the stairs to be introduced, Stefan was nowhere to be seen. So Damon, of course, had to swoop in and save the day. He wanted to redeem himself in her eyes. He loved her, and he wanted her to see that.

_Come what may, Come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

Damon knew that he could be killed with a stake to the heart. But he swore that he would love Elena until that day came. He danced with her, and he knew that that was the moment that would stay burned in his mind forever. He smiled down at her, and looked deep into her eyes.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

To Elena, she realized that being with Damon made her extremely happy. The world seemed to be so perfect, like the world wasn't so cruel. She felt like her life was as perfect as it could get, looking into his eyes. She realized that she loved Stefan, but she loved, and was in love with Damon. She couldn't help but realize this here and now, as she danced with him.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide._

_But I love you, I love you_

_Until the end of time (until the end of time)_

Weeks rolled by, and Elena had finally confessed her feelings for Damon to Stefan and to Damon. She couldn't fight back her feelings any longer. As much as Stefan hated to let her go, he knew that she would never feel the same about him. He knew that Elena's heart belonged to Damon, and he couldn't bear to break up that real love that they had.

_Come what may, come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

_Come what may, come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

As Elena and Damon's relationship progressed, they grew as a couple, and they fell in love more and more each day. Elena knew that even though she was human and Damon was a vampire, she would love him until her last breath. She didn't realize though, that her last breath as a human would be very soon, because Damon didn't want to live without her.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

Elena woke up after being turned by Damon, and she realized that the world was perfect now. She was able to spend the rest of her unnatural life with the love of her life. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Damon smiled down at her because he just loved seeing that beautiful smile on her beautiful, flawless face.

_Come what may, come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day._

Elena hoped her dying day would never come, because she wanted to love Damon forever, and never leave his side. She knew that she would be happy with Damon. She was already happy. She knew that Damon would do anything in his power to make sure she was happy. Just thinking about it, she would love him, always and forever, just like the vow the Originals had made. Always and Forever is how long Elena wanted Damon. Always and Forever is how long she and Damon would love each other. Damon would die for her, and she would live for him.


End file.
